The Tale Of The 'Bizarre' Email...
by Faye Mitsui Dante
Summary: Kidou Hinata (The Tower's OC) and Sendoh Akira's answers are now up! I also made some changes to Yukaeshi, Rukawa and Mitsui's answers too ^_^ Please read and review!
1. Ryuuzou Yukaeshi

_A/N #1: This was meant to be funny, but I guess this one utterly sucks in an attempt to be funny… ^^;; Anyway, I credit 'The Email' in the Gundam Wing section for inspiring me to write this. I won't be neglecting 'Basketball Blues', though! ^^V_

_A/N #2: Oh yes, I don't own Slam Dunk or any of its character's… maybe except this little character below. She's mine and mine only~!_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            One hot, boring day, while Yukaeshi was surfing the Internet on her computer, she opened up her inbox and noticed a new email. It was from one of her friends in New York, and thus read it.

            _Hello Faye!_

_            It's me, Oli, and I'm in __New Zealand__ now. I've received this rather 'nifty' email from a friend. Just copy, fill it with your particulars and send it to your friends. Don't forward, though. Below are my particulars :P_

_            Anyway, have fun with it. I knew I did._

_            Olivia G._

            A smirk played on her lips. "This would be fun," she thought. She read her friend's particulars and chuckled slightly before editing it out and typed in her own particulars.

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Ryuuzou Yukaeshi @ Yukaenishi (Enishi-chan, Faye-chan, Kaeshi or Yukae-chan)

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 15 years, 8 months, 1 week, 1 day, etc.

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- My room, 1st floor, Ryuuzou Mansion, No. 16-8A, Yuseiishi Avenue, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan, Asia Continent, Planet Earth, Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy (Well, you did say precise…)

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Red + maroon hair (Natural!) and silvery blue eyes that sometimes appears grayish

**5. Favourite Colours**

- All shades of black, red (Pink excluded!) and blue. Black and red look best on my though.

**6. Best Friends**

- Kidou Hinata, Eitsume Chiryusei, Akagi Haruko and the rest of the basketball team!

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- On the school basketball court one night after practice… (Yeah, no one was there…)

**8. From Who Was It?**

- *Blush blush* Hisashi-kun…?

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- I'm game!

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- Hisashi-kun's cologne (Which he only uses on special occasions), my shampoo, rain, food, leather, scented candles

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- Wind chimes, a basketball being dribbled, rain, birds chirping, the wind, cheers, the team's bickers…

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- I blink and try to go back to sleep, but of course, I *have* to wake up…

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- A framed photograph of the whole Shohoku team, my bed or the ceiling

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- The words "Shohoku Basketball Team"

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- It's not in my trait to cry, but if I do, it'd be alone

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- Yes, but I also won't mind getting caught in the rain with someone else~

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- I already did, but I won't mind tattooing again

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- I pierced my left ear four times, right ear three times, my left eyebrow (Although I rarely use it), and I already have a butterfly motif tattoo on the back of my right shoulder. I would like to have a flame motif bracelet tattoo on my upper right arm, and the same for my right middle finger, and an oriental dragon on my left arm ^_^

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Erm… let's see, mangas, comics, fantasy, science fiction, fiction, novels

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- *Checks* Anime, manga, books, etc all in boxes. Organized and labeled.

**21. In Your Closet?**

- Clothes, a basketball, accessories, shoes?

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- A dragon, phoenix or tiger~

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- Erm, English, Japanese, Chinese. A little bit of French, Spanish, Italian, Korean, Latin and German. That makes… 10?

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- "Are you related to Sakuragi-kun?" or "Yo!" 

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "I'm not related to Sakuragi-kun dammit! … Or maybe I am…" or "Yo!"

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- "There is nothing to believe in, nor there is a need to believe…" by Vicious from Cowboy Bebop

**27. Why?**

- Because it sounds cool. And oh, Vicious is cool too!

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- The instrumental version of Shouri Wo Yobu Otoko… for now… or Still In The Dark, the background theme for Millia VS Zato in the game Guilty Gear X

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Don't know, but for now it is Knife Of Romance, ending theme for the anime Angel Sanctuary, or Tears by X Japan

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- J-pop, J-rock (Japanese), pop, rock, classic, alternative, instrumental, X Japan ROCKS!

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Whiny boy band songs, girl band/ single girl songs and Eminem can make me crazy

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- No preference. I love all of them! ^_^

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- A doujinshi drawing of the Shohoku's 5 players…

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- Could be my basketball jersey, and not to mention my leather clothes and that prom dress

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- I've been in gang and street fights if that counts

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- Hell no and never!

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- My hair, eyes and attitude~

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- I love myself. End.

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- Faye Celestyna Bennington 

**40. Why?**

- It's my English name. Duh!

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Come to think of it, yes**  
42. Who And Why?**

- Urd from Ah! My Goddess, because she's so cool, Trish from the game Devil May Cry since she looks almost like me, Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop because of her attitude (Yeah! You go girl!), Millia Rage from the game Guilty Gear X because of her past and Legato Bluesummers from Trigun since he's so… cool…? :D

**43. Your ****Favourite**** Place******

- The bars, basketball court, home sweet home, school, any place cool/ cold

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- Cool and windy weather. Rainy weather is nice especially when you're home

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- I like Hisashi-kun's cocktails

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball, definitely. And martial arts, shooting, fencing, swimming, diving, extreme sports, pool and archery rules! Is street fighting a sport?

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- I use 15 in official basketball games, and 25 in practices

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- It's dark blue, with a basketball and "Basketball" on it, and "Enishi"

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- My friend in New Zealand… a deranged one, I might add**  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- Out of boredom

**            Satisfied, she copied and pasted with a letter she had just typed, and sent it to her team mates. Smirking to herself, she closed her inbox and resumed surfing the internet…**

_A/N #3: There, as I said, it's not a funny attempt. Anyway, I'll be writing on about Rukawa pretty soon :D_


	2. Rukawa Kaede

_A/N #1: Rukawa's, as promised. I'll try my best to make it funny, though, I'm hopeless at writing funny fics T_T_

_A/N #2: Slam Dunk not mine!_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            Rukawa sat down in front of his own PC, a very un-typical and un-Rukawa-ish thing for him to do, since he usually would be sleeping by now. No one knew what actually compelled him to sit in front of his PC that day and actually check his email…

            After sifting through a few hundred or so fan mails he receives daily, he noticed one from Yukaeshi, and opened it.

            _Hello, my dear Shohoku team mates! _

_It's me, your lovely (Okay, just kidding) vice-coach and manageress, Yukaeshi! Have a little fun at this questionnaire I received from a friend of mine. Let me stress this out: Don't forward, just copy and paste and send it back to me as well once you are done._

_Don't worry, it's for learning experience, and I promise not to blackmail you… heh…_

_R. Yukaeshi_

            Rukawa sweat dropped, than resumed to print the questionnaire out. He took some time to read out Yukaeshi's, before he filled it with his own answers. 

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Rukawa Kaede

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 16 years, 4 months

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- Rukawa Mansion, Kanagawa

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Black with green tinge (??) and as fanfic authors like to portray my eyes, a deep icy blue

**5. Favourite Colours**

- Black and blue. Obviously.

**6. Best Friends**

- None. Hinata-chan, Enishi-chan… perhaps?

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- Locker room

**8. From Who Was It?**

- Hinata-chan

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- … Yes… Enishi-chan, why did you send me this anyways?

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- Sleep, rain, what else?

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- Basketball, bells, snores

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Go back to sleep

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- Pillows

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- It's just dark blue

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- I don't cry

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- Don't mind

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- … Yeah, I'd only pierce

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- Eyebrow

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Mangas, novels, fantasy

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- Dust bunnies

**21. In Your Closet?**

- A basketball or two, clothes and probably my bike

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- A lion

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- 5. English, Japanese, Chinese, Latin and French

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- "Super rookie Rukawa-kun!" *Swoon*

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "…"

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- "I'll never let them beat me. Never again"

**27. Why?**

- That's exactly what I said, and did

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- My image song Cool Guy Rukawa?

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Heart Of Sword, ending them of anime Ruruoni Kenshin 

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- J-pop, alternative, pop

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Boy bands, or girls singing

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- Red-haired (Not Sakuragi though), black-haired, brown-haired

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- A simple basketball

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- Basketball jersey

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- No

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- How can I?

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- My eyes, hair and skills

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- Could be my voice

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- I don't know…

**40. Why?**

- No purpose

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Now that you mentioned**  
42. Who And Why?**

- Heero Yuy, Gundam Wing. Why else?

**43. Your ****Favourite Place******

- Basketball court, bed, school rooftop

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- Cloudy weather, if it's sunny the rooftop's hot

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- Mitsui's cocktails

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- 11 or 23

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- It has a chibi fox on it with "Kitsune"

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Enishi-chan!**  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- Because Enishi-chan sent it to me

**            Without a second thought he sent it to his team mates as well, based on the email addresses on Yukaeshi's email previously. After that, he turned his PC off and trudged lazily to bed before falling asleep. "Bed sweet bed…" he mumbled**

_A/N #3: Is it funny? No? Too bad T_T Anyway, you still would have to stick with me for this, for I still have more! Nyahaha~! Please read and review ^^;_


	3. Mitsui Hisashi

_A/N #1: Thanks to those who had reviewed, I really appreciate it! ^_^ _

_A/N #2: Once again, I do not own Slam Dunk or any of it's characters, so don't even think of suing me unless you want a computer… or so I think…_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            Mitsui was woken up from his brief nap by the sound of his PC's inbox beeping, signifying a new message or more. He had purposely left his PC and Internet on, while downloading some MP3s and movie files.

            He trudged lazily towards the PC and read the email, before rubbing his eyes several times and re-read it. He could hardly believe it. A 'questionnaire' from his 'imotochan' Yukaeshi was quite normal, but Rukawa replying as well? "Well, well, the sky might as well fall down today…" he thought.

            He scanned through Rukawa and Yukaeshi's replies before adding in his own…

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Mitsui Hisashi aka Mitchy aka MVP aka Hisashi-kun

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 18 years and uh… *Counts* 9, no, 10, no 11! Yeah, 11 months!

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- My house

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Used to be black, but now I dyed it blue ^_^ and my eyes are uh, *Looks at himself in the mirror* sapphire/ teal?

**5. Favourite Colours**

- Blue, green, silver!

**6. Best Friends**

- My team mates, Enishi-chan maybe those guys from Furyouu too

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- Basketball court. I made sure there was no one!

**8. From Who Was It?**

- Erm… guess? :P

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- Enishi-chan, why did you send this to me?!

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- My cologne (No man can live without this thing), my shampoo (Keeps my hair nice~) and I have to agree with Rukawa and Enishi-chan about rain… and don't forget the smell of FOOD~!

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- Let's see, um, Enishi-chan playing any sort of musical instrument, Kogure-kun calming down Sakuragi, the sounds of people fighting and cheers

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Go and shower, and then maybe go back to sleep

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- The ceiling of my room, duh!

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- I ain't wearing no shirt right now… (_A/N #3: *Drool*)_

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- I… don't cry often but… guys, shut up about the crying in front of Anzai-sensei incident, please? T_T

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- Unless I have an umbrella, or else my hair would get messed up

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- Hell yeah I would!

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- Tatooing the arms and piercing the lips seem to be sexy :P

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Fantasy and mangas, and no, Enishi-chan, I don't read Playboy or hentai mags…

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- Gaming magazines and a basketball

**21. In Your Closet?**

- Clothes, duh, shoes, duh, other stuff I occasionally throw in

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- A hawk or an eagle

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- Let's see, English, Japanese, Korean, Latin, German and Swedish

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- "Is he really Mitsui Hisashi, the leader of Furyouu?" or "Is he really the MVP during junior high?"

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "None of your beeswax"

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- Um, could be "We are strong"

**27. Why?**

- Kogure-kun said it during the critical time of Shohoku VS Ryonan to go to the Inter High

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Definitely 'Sekai Ga Owaru Made Wa'!

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Flying Away, from Heero's seiyuu in Gundam Wing (He shares the same seiyuu as Rukawa :P) 

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- Definitely J-pop, pop and all kinds or rock

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Boy bands suck. Period.

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- Any colour, I don't mind 

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- Group picture of Shohoku, along with Shoyo, Kainan and Ryonan

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- I agree with Rukawa, basketball jersey. Enishi-chan? Explain the leather…

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- Is gang fighting illegal? Hope not…

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- Not that I know of

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- Hair oh glorious hair, eyes and my scar on the chin

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- I don't hate myself, okay so maybe I hate my knee because I was unable to play because of it

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- Matthew Alexander Lancaster

**40. Why?**

- Enishi-chan gave me that name!

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Erm… yeah, quite some time ago**  
42. Who And Why?**

- Treize Kushrenada, Gundam Wing or Tasuki, Fushigi Yuugi~ Because they're so cool! Duh!

**43. Your ****Favourite Place******

- The showers, basketball court, streets, shops, alleys

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- Weather that's not to hot nor too cold

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- I can make really cool cocktails!

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball, and street fighting, but there's a little promise I made about that… and I don't think it's considered a sport?

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- Number 14 during basketball games, and I forgot my practice number

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- Signatures of various people who visited me in the hospital *Sigh*

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Rukawa and Enishi-chan did**  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- It seems fun

**            After filling it up, Mitsui copied and pasted, and sent it away. He then proceeded to check on his downloads, which didn't seem to be done yet. He sighed and left it on to resume.**

            Mitsui looked at the time, and realizing what time it is right now, grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom…

_A/N #4: Weee, I got the idea for Mitsui's at last! Next would probably be Miyagi, so stay tuned, and keep those reviews coming in please! ^_^_


	4. Miyagi Ryota

_A/N #1: Mitsui's really egoistical, true :P Right now I have Miyagi Ryota's answers! Nyahahahahh~! Read on _

_A/N #2: Slam Dunk or Miyagi, Mitsui or Rukawa is not mine, but Yukaeshi is :PPPPPPPP_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            "Let's see… Aya-chan might have sent me an email… I think I should check my inbox…" Miyagi trudged lazily towards his cobweb and dust-covered PC in the corner. Armed with an apron, a headband, and a duster, along with a mask, he dusted his PC, and a huge cloud of dust swarmed around.

            After blowing the last speck of dust away, he switched it on, and to his surprise, he found that it was working perfectly well. He logged on, and found 3 new email messages. "Must be from Aya-chan! ^.^" he smiled to himself, and when he opened his inbox, he found that they were from Mitsui, Rukawa and Yukaeshi.

            "Where's Aya-chan's mail? T_T" he mumbled to himself in disappointment, but read the mail anyway, resulting in him rolling on the floor howling in laughter. "This is so fun!" he laughed and began to fill in his own answers…

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Miyagi Ryota, number 1 point guard in Kanagawa 

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 9 months and 17 years

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- In front of my PC, my room, my house, somewhere on Planet Earth

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Brown/ Black hair (Shut up about the muffin thing) (_A/N #3: Courtesy of The Fellowship Of The ROW) and greenish blue eyes _

**5. Favourite Colours**

- Black, red, orange, brown

**6. Best Friends**

- Aya-chan, Enishi-chan, etc. etc. the guys from the team

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- No! I have not been kissed!

**8. From Who Was It?**

- I hope it's from Aya-chan…

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- Sure I will, especially if it is…

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- Erm, Aya-chan, definitely, the smell of food and rain as well, and my house

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- Aya-chan cheering me, Sakuragi-kun bickering with Rukawa-kun, the sound of basketballs and cheers

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Say 'Good morning' to whatever I see first

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- Either the ceiling, or the picture of Aya-chan and me, or the lamp, or the floor…

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- Buttons all the way

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- I have not cried since I've been rejected by my 10th crush

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- As long as it's just drizzling, fine

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- I pierced!

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- My left ear. Enishi-chan, you sure are wild by having that tattoo and piercings…

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Fiction, novels, mangas, fantasy

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- An old basketball, an old pair of shoes, and some dust bunnies and cobwebs making themselves comfy

**21. In Your Closet?**

- Basketball, books, clothes and a few pictures of Aya-chan ^.^

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- A cheetah, since it's fast, like me

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- Japanese, Chinese, English, Swiss and French

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- "Miyagi Ryota! Number one point guard in Kanagawa!"

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- I don't respond, I act like I hear nothing but I am damn proud of it!

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- "Nice, Ryota!" 

**27. Why?**

- Because… Aya-chan said it! Duh!

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Digital Love by Daft Punk if I'm daydreaming :P

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Courage by Alien Ant Farm, very nice~ 

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- Pop, rock, J-pop, alternative, rap

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- I hate girl artists and boy bands as well

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- Black haired ones are much preferred 

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- Aya-chan and me!

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- My jacket and basketball jersey as well.

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- I'm in the same boat as Mitsui-kun here

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- Been hospitalized, though

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- My pierced ear and eyes

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- My hair! Everyone makes fun of that! And don't mention my height…

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- Uh… I have not thought about it

**40. Why?**

- I'm too lazy to do so

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Many times before!**  
42. Who And Why?**

- Let's see, Tamahome of Fushigi Yuugi, Nicholas D. Wolfwood from Trigun and maybe Sanosuke Sagara from Ruruoni Kenshin

**43. Your ****Favourite Place******

- Basketball court, school (So I can meet Aya-chan), streets

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- I agree with Mitsui-kun

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- I love Mitsui-kun's cocktails

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Did you have to ask? It's obvious

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- Number 7 all the way, though it's also Sendoh's number…

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- A mug Aya-chan gave me for my birthday last year. It's dark green and it has a dancing muffin on it…

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- The culprits are Enishi-chan, Rukawa-kun and Mitsui-kun!  **  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- I laughed my @$$ off reading their replies, and I wanted to try

**            He copied and paste, according to the instructions and sent it away. "Damn it, this is just not my day, I thought Aya-chan would've sent me some mail…" Miyagi sighed in disappointment and trudged away towards the living room, until he heard the doorbell ring.**

            "On the way!" Miyagi exclaimed as he opened the door, and to his surprise, found Ayako at the door.

            "Aya-chan?" he muttered.

            "Ryota! Hi! Want to go to the sports exhibition together?" Ayako offered.

            "Sure!" Miyagi lightened up.

_A/N #4: Hehe… 'poor' Miyagi :P Anyway, next would most probably be Sakuragi, or Kogure, or Akagi, depending on which one I have the inspiration :P_


	5. Sakuragi Hanamichi

_A/N #1: Oops, guess that I made a blunder saying that Miyagi calling Mitsui as 'Mitsui-kun'. Actually, -kun is a the way you address your friend (Boy) whom you are pretty close to, or know pretty well ^^; Anyway, Tensai Basketoman Sakuragi Hanamichi's answers are up! _

_A/N #2: Sakuragi Hanamichi, or Tensai, or Tensai Basketoman does not belong to me. Ask Takehiko-sama :P_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            Sakuragi whistled as he strolled over to his old, worn-out PC, and propping himself on the chair in front of it, proceeded to switch the PC on. "Let's see… whose mail should the tensai expect today? Yohei's? Tsukamiya's? Or… Haruko-chan's…?" he began to grow lovesick puppy dog eyes.

            His inbox started beeping, and Sakuragi quickly pounced on his inbox, checking from who those mails were.

            "NANI?!" he exclaimed as he scrolled through the mail. "Enishi-chan… KITSUNE?! Uh, Mitchy and Ryochin too? Something's up!" he thought to himself, as he opened the mails and started rolling on the floor laughing.

            "WAHAHAHAH! Kitsune and Mitchy's answers are so funny! Let the tensai show them how a tensai answers these simple questions! NYAHAHHAHAHHA!" he bragged to himself and began to answer the questionnaire…

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi- Tensai Basketoman (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Sakuragi Hanamichi, the number one tensai  

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 16 years. The tensai's birthday has passed

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- My house! NYAHAHHAHAHH!

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Red! The colour of fire and the tensai's incredible skills! NYAHAHAHHA! Uh, brown 

**5. Favourite Colours**

- Red, obviously 

**6. Best Friends**

- Haruko-chan! *Drool* And everyone except the baka kitsune… and oh, the baka smiley porcupine and Fuku-chan is out

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- The tensai refuses to answer!

**8. From Who Was It?**

- None of your business! NYAHAHAHH

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- Wow, you are paying the tensai to do so?

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- Let's see, the tensai lives the smell of food the most!

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- Cheers for the tensai, and baka kitsune being shouted at to wake up… *Evil*

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Laugh

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- Me, myself and I! NYAHAHHAHAH!

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- Nothing

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- Tensai's don't cry! NYAHAHHAHA!

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- No problem at all! Ore wa tensai! Mitchy, you hate getting caught in the rain? Nyeheh…

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- Tensai's don't pierce… at least not me…

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- I agree with Miyagi, Enishi-chan!

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Mangas!

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- Basketballs and mangas!

**21. In Your Closet?**

- Clothes!

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- I would be a puppy, so that Haruko-chan would love me~ ^.^

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- The tensai speaks 4 languages! Japanese, Chinese, English and tensai! Well, not really, but Korean

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- Depends on who the people are

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "Ore wa tensai! NYAHAHHAHHA!"

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- "Ore wa tensai basketoman!" 

**27. Why?**

- That's true! 

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Dreams from the anime Gundam X

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Points Of Authority, Linkin Park…

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- Rock, J-pop, pop are for tensai's like me~

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Boy bands! Argh!

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- The tensai has no preference here!

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- A wallpaper I made by myself in Paint, "Ore Wa Tensai Basketoman" and I drew a picture of myself :D

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- Basketball jersey!

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- I've stolen basketballs n the basketball court

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- No! Tensai's don't get caught! NYAHAHHAHA!

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- My genius skills!

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- Nothing!

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- "Tensai Basketoman" Not exactly change, but I'm going to add it in front of my name :P

**40. Why?**

- Because then everyone would have to call me Tensai Basketoman Sakuragi Hanamichi!

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Yeap!**  
42. Who And Why?**

- Baka Ryochin! I wanted Sanosuke Sagara from Ruruoni Kenshin! And maybe Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing…

**43. Your ****Favourite Place******

- Basketball court, pachinko shop and Haruko-chan's house~

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- Nice, sunny weather!

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- Mitsui's cocktails!

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball! And street fighting!

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- Number 10! My number is before the baka kitsune's! NYAHAHAHHAH! 

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- "Tensai" scribbled on with a marker

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Enishi-chan, baka kitsune, Mitchy, Ryochin  **  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- I'll show them how a tensai does this!

**            "There, done! The tensai has completed this simple task! Now, I shall copy, paste and send to them! NYAHAHAHH!" Sakuragi grinned to himself as he did just what he said. After doing so, he looked at the clock.**

            "Shimatta! I'm late to meet the gang at the pachinko shop!" he cursed under his breath as he dashed out, leaving his PC still on…

_A/N #3: Sorry for the crappy ending :P And apologies if this time's 'questionnaire' didn't seem to fulfill minna-san's expectations on Sakuragi! ^^;; Next up will be Kogure's, and than maybe Sendoh's, if I get the inspiration ^^; Anyway, thanks a lot for reading! ^_^ _


	6. Kogure Kiminobu

_A/N #1: Ah, glad you all liked this so far, I'm having fun with answering the questions as well. Thanks a lot to the reviewers, E-imotochan, Lady Ice Dragon, Korosu-chan, Nellie and the rest~ I appreciate your reviews a lot! ^_^_

_A/N #2: What's a disclaimer? Is it edible?_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            Kogure was flipping through his notebook to check for any assignments one day after school. "Let's see…" he said, adjusting his glasses.

            "I have a Japanese essay to do, and Additional Mathematics page 71, and oh, a Physics assignment to complete… I'll need to use the internet to find some sources for this…" he mumbled to himself.

            He strolled over towards his PC, switched it on and logged on to the Internet. As he was just about to open up his browser, the beeping of his inbox distracted him.

            "Eh? Mail? From whom can that be?" he opened his inbox, and nearly fainted when he saw 5 new email messages, and worse when he saw who sent them. He read them and nearly died laughing reading his team mates answers, Mitsui's one being his favourite.

            "Not bad, I think I'll skip my Physics assignment until I finish this," he said to himself, still laughing as he adjusted his glasses again.

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi- Tensai Basketoman, Kogure (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Kogure Kiminobu

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 17 years and 9 months. My birthday's on July 12th

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- In front of the PC, my room, my house, etc. etc.

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Black and dark brown, sometimes blue even… 

**5. Favourite Colours**

- Dark blue and white

**6. Best Friends**

- Akagi-kun, Hisashi-kun, the rest of the team

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- Uh… *Blush* No…

**8. From Who Was It?**

- I have not been kissed

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- Even if you pay me 10 million, no.

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- Home, mom's cooking, the gardens after a rain

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- The team's chattering, basketball, mom and dad's voices

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Open my eyes

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- My room, of course

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- A checkered plaid pattern and buttons

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- Uh, no I don't cry often

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- Hm… I don't mind

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- No thank you

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- I don't want to get any piercings or tattoos

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- School books, reference books, mangas once in a while, magazines, fantasy novels

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- Nothing, not that I know of

**21. In Your Closet?**

- Clothes, shoes, some books

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- This is tough. Some peaceful animal… a dove?

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- Japanese, English and Chinese. I'm currently learning Latin and Korean

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- "Ohayo, Kogure-kun"

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "Ohayo" with a smile

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- "If you don't believe in yourself, you can never achieve the unbelievable" 

**27. Why?**

- Another good source of motivation, and it fits the team as well

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Instrumental songs

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Densetu, an instrumental song from the anime Hunter X Hunter

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- Instrumental, classic, orchestra, J-pop is fine

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Songs that are ultimately noisy

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- Does it really matter?

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- Black with a nice solar eclipse in the middle

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- School uniform and basketball jersey

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- Never in my whole life

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- How can one get caught, if one has not committed any crime?

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- That would most probably be my eyes and uh, brains

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- I don't hate myself

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- I don't want to change my name either

**40. Why?**

- I respect the name my parents gave me

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Uh, not really**  
42. Who And Why?**

- So far I don't have any favourite characters… ^^; But Hisashi-kun said I'm sort of like Belldandy from Ah! My Goddess… (_A/N #3: o.0;)_

**43. Your ****Favourite**** Place******

- My home, school, basketball court, library

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- A sunny but not hot weather

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- Once in a while, depends

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Definitely basketball

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- Number… 5 

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- Nothing. It's just a plain dark blue and white mug

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Enishi-imotochan, Rukawa-kun, Hisashi-kun, Miyagi-kun, Sakuragi-kun  **  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- I enjoyed this

**            Upon typing the last sentence, Kogure did as told, copied, pasted and sent it to the rest of the team and to some other acquaintances he might have. "And now, back to my Physics assignment, or else I wouldn't be able to hand it in right on time…" Kogure said as he closed his inbox and searched for sources for his assignment.**

Meanwhile…

            *Beep!* The sound of a new message's arrival played from the speakers of Yukaeshi's PC.

            "Good! That must mean that most of the team have answered that email!" she smirked to herself and pounced on her inbox messages, and began reading them.

            "Interesting!" Yukaeshi commented, laughing. She could hardly keep herself from laughing because their answers were ultimately funny to her.

            However, something else crossed her mind. "How about I send it to the other teams, besides Shohoku? Then, it'd be more fun!" she pondered, and did just that…

_A/N #4: So, Yukaeshi's the one who will be sending the 'questionnaire' out to the other teams… how would they react and answer? I hoped you liked Kogure's one. It seems to be the easiest for me ^^; And next would be… Ayako, Haruko, Akagi or… Sendoh?_


	7. Ayako

_A/N #1: Thank you all many times for reviewing, I guessed you might've missed me for the past few days I didn't upload :P *Hears puking noises* ^^; Anyway, as I promised, Ayako is next, and guess what she has to say?_

_A/N #2: A… disclaimer?_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

            Ayako stepped into her room and threw herself on her bed, stretching. It had been a long day at the basketball court, and her tessen had to work overtime, whacking several team mates who were, in her opinion and Akagi's, acting pretty weird. Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi, Yukaeshi, and even the demure Kogure and silent Rukawa were laughing or grinning or smirking at each other.

             She wondered what was wrong, but shrugged the feeling off as she turned on her PC to listen to some MP3s she had downloaded from Miyagi the night before. Looking at the clock in her room, she noticed that it was time for her to go online, as she, to had promised Miyagi she'd be online.

            Just as she connected to the Internet, a new message alert popped up, saying that she has 6 new email messages. "Six?! They must be sloppy emails from Ryota or chain letters again… or could it be junk mail?" she questioned herself, and brought herself to open the inbox.

            "Nani? Email from the team mates?" she opened and read them all, one by one, and realization started to dawn onto her.

            "So THIS is what they were laughing about!" she laughed to herself as well, impressed by their responses. 

"Well, it doesn't hurt to give it a try…" she then thought, and started typing.

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi- Tensai Basketoman, Kogure, Ayako (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Ayako. No one should know my surname

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 16 years old

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- Erm, in front of my PC

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Black hair and black eyes as well 

**5. Favourite Colours**

- Pink, blue and white

**6. Best Friends**

- Obviously the whole team and Haruko-chan ^^

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- Um, no I haven't…

**8. From Who Was It?**

- How can I know, if I've not been kissed? -.-

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- What has the world gone to? People even make out for a million dollars? :P 

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- The rain, the scent of mom's or my cooking, my room or anything else that has to do with strawberries (_A/N #3: Strawberries? o.0)_

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- The team's victory, birds chirping, the sounds of nature

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Blink several times, and then stare at the ceiling

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- Usually the ceiling fan, or the lamp

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- It's the usual plain pink shirt

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- Not often, unless you count watching soap operas

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- Not really, if it's a thunderstorm then no

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- Just maybe

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- The ears. They seem to look cool

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Reference books, mangas, fantasy and romance novels

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- Nothing, since I clean my room everyday! ^O^

**21. In Your Closet?**

- My clothes, accessories, shoes and stuff!

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- A bird~

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- Japanese and English. Still learning Chinese and Latin

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- It varies actually, but usually it is always "Ohayo"

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "Ohayo", nothing much

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- I can't think of any right now… "girl power"? 

**27. Why?**

- Well, we girls do play an important role as well ^^;

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Star Gaze, by Orikasa Ai… 

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Just Love, the ending theme for Gundam Wing

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- J-pop, boy bands, girl bands, instrumental

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Rap and songs with heavy bass

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- Brown or black-haired~

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- A mural of butterflies, birds and a few flowers

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- I don't know, but I like all my clothes

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- Nope, I haven't

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- Since I've done nothing, no

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- My hair and my body :P

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- To be honest, nothing :PP

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- I wouldn't want to change my name

**40. Why?**

- No particular reason 

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Nope, I've never wished that**  
42. Who And Why?**

- I sort of like Skuld from Ah! My Goddess though, but I wouldn't want to be her ^^;

**43. Your ****Favourite**** Place******

- My home, school, the mall or any shops

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- Nice, cool weather

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- Nope, not really

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball~

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- I don't play, I'm the vice-manageress since Enishi-chan's the manageress~ 

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- "Aya-chan" and a lot of red hearts on my pink mug. Don't ask who gave it to me

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Mitsui-sempai, Ryota, Rukawa-kun, Sakuragi Hanamichi, Kogure-sempai and Enishi-chan  **  
50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- So this is what they were laughing about… amusing

**            Just as Ayako had copied, pasted and sent, she was intrigued by the beep of her chat program, and it was, as expected, Ryota. She smiled, and started chatting with him as she listened to the MP3s she downloaded.**

_A/N #4: A very crappy ending… gomen nasai ne! ^^; I am brain dead right now, thanks to the aftermath of exams… :P Anyway, up next would be Haruko or Akagi, and then I would move on to the other schools~ Please read and review~_


	8. Kidou Hinata

_A/N #1: A sudden update! Dun dun dun! :D I updated Yukaeshi's, Rukawa's and Mitsui's, added in Hinata's (The Tower-imoto's OC), and Sendoh! ^_^ I couldn't think of Akagi's… so I jumped to Sendoh ^^; I hope you'll like them ^^;_

_A/N #2: Standard disclaimers apply, bla bla bla. The Tower owns Kidou Hinata, and she was the one who answered this :P_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

"Hey, Hinata-chan, make sure you check your inbox today once you get home," Yukaeshi told Hinata today during lunch. Hinata nodded, making it a mental note to do so once she gets home. 

"Hm… I wonder what did she send me? Of course, it has to be something…" she pondered as she switched on her PC and logged on, where Yukaeshi was also on.

"Checked your mail?" Yukaeshi's message popped up.

Hinata replied, "Checking… :P"

She checked her mailbox, and found several new emails, much to her surprise. She took her time and read all of time, laughing extremely hard at their answers. "Oh, so this is what she sent me…" she laughed again and answered the questions… 

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi- Tensai Basketoman, Kogure, Ayako, Hinata (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Hinata Kidou  
**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- 13 years, 9 mos., 26 days.  
**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- Japan, Tokyo, etc…  
**4. Hair And Eye Color**

- Dark brown. Blue with a bit of dark green around the edges  
**5. Favorite Colors**

- Black, blood red, silver, gray, white, red. (There IS a difference between blood red and red)  
**6. Best Friends**

- Kaede, Yukaeshi, All the basketball players.  
**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- Yes… in the locker room, HEY!!! DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING YOU HENTAI!!!   
**8. From Who Was It?**

- Kaede  
**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- Add a few more zero's…   
**10. You Favorite Scents**

- My oniichan's cologne, Kaede's cologne, any masculine cologne…  
**11. Your Favorite Sounds**

- Sounds???? The bouncing of a basketball and the breaking of glass… oh!! And Sakuragi's head slamming onto the basketball backboard…    
**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Open my eyes?? After that I wash my face, brush my teeth, take a bath, etc…  
**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- The ceiling.  
**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- AGH!!! A FOODSTAIN!!! Hot sauce, I think…  
**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- …Don't ask…  
**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- Yeah!! So I get sick the next day and I won't have to go to school!!!   
**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- Yeah!  
**18. If Yes, Where?**

- I already have a few piercings… I would like to have a bracelet tattoo of thorns around my left arm… and one that says "EM EVAS" in a really creepy font on my right arm. (SAVE ME backwards)   
**19.**** What Books Do You Read?**

- ALL… except biographies… THEY SUUUUUCK!!!  
**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- My basketball shoes, CDs, my game consoles (my bed's really big… LOL) and my dog Inuki (just playing)   
**21.**** In Your Closet?**

- Clothes, socks, underwear, posters of J-Rock bands…  
**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- Fox!! Or a wolf… or a tiger… or a cheetah… or a dingo…  
**23.**** How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- English, Japanese, Filipino, and I know a few cusses in Italian and Korean…  
**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- Yo… whassup?  
**25. How Do You Respond?**

- Yo… Nothin' much…   
**26.**** What's Your Favorite Quote?**

  
**27. Why?**

  
**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Kurenai  
**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Crucify My Love  
**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- J-ROCK!!! J-POP not American pop… that's gross… Alanis Morisette… I like anything with guitar solos.   
**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Classical and American pop  
**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- Black-haired  
**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- A group picture of all of us Shohoku players  
**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- My long-sleeved t-shirt that kind of has little torn-up pieces of cloth sewn to it.

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- If you call getting into a streetfight illegal, yeah.  
**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- We ran like hell… so, nope…  
**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- You're asking meeeeee????  
**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- Ummmm… my eyebrows… too big…  
**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- Asahi…   
**40. Why?**

- I like it… I think it means… uhhh… Sunrise?  
**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Manga Character?**

- YEAH!!!  
**42. Who And Why?**

- NATSUMI ROCKS!!!!!! Well, for one, she drives a motorcycle, she's strong, pretty, athletic, tough, and, well, IM HER BIGGEST FAN!! Misao rocks too!! AOSHI X MISAO FOREVER!!! YEAH!!!!  
**43. Your ****Favourite**** Place**

- Hokkaido, especially in the winter!!  
**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- Cold  
**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- Hmmm… maybe… *innocent smile*  
**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball!!!! YEAH!!!  
**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- 12  
**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- Its black, white and red and it has the word "Shohoku" around it.  
**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Yukaeshi-sempai  
**50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- She asked me to! 

**            "So, done?" Yukaeshi's message popped up again.**

            "Yeah, very funny…" Hinata giggled.

            "I knew you would like them, so now, copy, paste, and send :P" Yukaeshi said.

            "Okay!" Hinata replied, and did as told, still giggling.

_A/N #4: Uh… a not so good starting paragraph and ending, huh? ^^; I don't know, maybe this is just the aftermath of exams ^^; Please read and review! ^_^_


	9. Sendoh Akira

_A/N #1: And now, Sendoh Akira from Ryonan's answers! I sort of ran out of ideas for Akagi, and so I decided to jump to Sendoh :P And E.C-imoto badly wants to see his answers too :P Anyway, here goes! :D_

_A/N #2: Sendoh is not mine, nor is __Sla__m Dunk…_

****

**The Tale Of The Bizarre Email…**

Sendoh had just returned from a day of fishing, and not to mention missing practice because of that too. He was feeling drowsy once he entered his room, but his computer, still switched on, was glaring at him. He slapped his forehead.

"Anou… how can I forget to turn off the PC when I was going out just now?" he mumbled to himself, and headed for the PC, intending to turn it off, when he noticed a new email (Or more), and opened them.

Immediately, his eyes turned the size of saucers ad he laughed in amusement. He didn't feel sleepy any more, and instead, Sendoh, now smiling his trademark smile, started to answer the questions…  

**Questionnaire- Yukaeshi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi- Tensai Basketoman, Kogure, Ayako, Hinata, Sendoh (Add your name here)**

**1. Your Full Name**

- Sendoh Akira… or baka smiley porcupine, as I am always called, and oh, Hiro-kun calls me 'Playboy'…

**2. Age, As Precise As Possible**

- Um… 17 years old or more! Count it yourself!

**3. Location, As Precise As Possible**

- Where else? Planet Earth!

**4. Hair And Eye Colour**

- Black spiky, gravity-defying hair (Need a needle?) and dark blue eyes ^.^

**5. Favourite Colours**

- White, dark blue, red, silver

**6. Best Friends**

- My team mates (Uozumi, Ikegami, Hikoichi, Uekusa, Fukuda, Hiro-kun…)

**7. Have You Ever Been Kissed? If Yes, Where?**

- Of course I have! You think someone as gorgeous as me has not been kissed? :P

**8. From Who Was It?**

- Eitsume-chan! I love you! 

**9. For A Million Dollars, Would You Make Out On The ****Basketball Court****?**

- Of course I would~ 

**10. You Favourite Scents**

- My hair gel, the smell of the sea and the winds… and don't forget anything lemon-related! (Uh, not that kind of lemon though…) 

**11. Your Favourite Sounds**

- Basketball, the cheers, uh, Eitsume-chan's voice and the sounds of the sea waves…

**12. What Do You Do When You First Wake Up?**

- Stretch, then head to the bathroom and begin my daily regime of spiking up my hair after a shower :P

**13. What Do You See When You First Wake Up?**

- The glow-in-the dark stickers on the ceiling or the alarm clock

**14. What's On The Shirt You're Wearing Now?**

- A red T-shirt~

**15. How Often Do You Cry?**

- I don't remember, it's been a looooooooong time…

**16. Do You Like Getting Caught In The Rain?**

- No thanks, it would just un-spike my hair… which took several hours to do

**17. Would You Like To Tattoo/ Pierce Yourself?**

- Hm… pierce, yes, tattoo, maybe

**18. If Yes, Where?**

- I would pierce- the ear or the lips and I would tattoo my right arm 

**19. What Books Do You Read?**

- Mangas, comics, fishing guides and anything light

**20. What's Under Your Bed?**

- The last I checked, it would be a pile of stuff I don't use anymore, and empty bottles of hair gel 

**21. In Your Closet?**

- Clothing, basketball attire, a mirror, hair gel supply

**22. If You Could Be An Animal, What Would It Be?**

- Um… a smiling lump of grass? Just kidding, maybe a crested bulbul or a lion

**23. How Many Languages Can You Speak? List Them**

- Japanese, English, Chinese of course. Taking up French and Spanish

**24. What Do People Say When They First Saw You?**

- "Hey, Sendoh!" 

**25. How Do You Respond?**

- "Yo, hey!" 

**26. What's Your Favourite Quote?**

- "Smile, and the world smiles with you"

**27. Why?**

- It's true! And smiling makes you look younger too! *Smiles*

**28. What Song Do You Think Fits You?**

- Only If You Smile, by Midorikawa Hikaru

**29. What's Your Favourite Song So Far?**

- Weekend and Rusty Nail, both by the greatest band ever, X Japan!

**30. Your Favourite Kind Of Music**

- J-pop, J-rock, alternative, rock

**31. What Type Of Music Pisses You Off?**

- Rap songs, mostly

**32. Which Do You Prefer? Blondes, Red-Haired, Black-Haired Or Other Colours?**

- I'm game for all ;)

**33. What's On Your Computer Background/ Wallpaper?**

- A SD, smiling (Rukawa not included) version of the whole Kanagawa basketball players :D

**34. Your Favourite Article Of Clothing?**

- Should be either my basketball jersey, or my fishing attire

**35. Have You Ever Done Something Illegal?**

- I fished at a 'No Fishing' zone :P

**36. And Did You Get Caught?**

- Nope, since I ran like crazy when the coast guard saw me…

**37. What's Your Favourite Feature Of Yourself?**

- My hair, of course, and my eyes :D

**38. What's Your Hated Feature Then?**

- Erm… I don't know

**39. Would You Like To Change Your Name To…?**

- Nah

**40. Why?**

- I can't think of a nice name so far… ^^; 

**41. Ever Wished You Were An Anime/ Mange Character?**

- Erm, yeah…**  
42. Who And Why?**

- Sanosuke Sagara from Ruruoni Kenshin! Move over guys! He's most suited to be me and vice versa! :D Oh, and Vash The Stampede from Trigun too :D

**43. Your ****Favourite**** Place******

- The fishing jetty or the lemon shop (Again, which gutter was your head swimming in)

**44. Your Favourite Kind Of Weather**

- A sunny, windy weather. Perfect for fishing!

**45. Do You Like Alcoholic Beverages?**

- Uh yeah, why not?

**46. Your Favourite Sports**

- Basketball and fishing

**47. What Number Do You Usually Use In Sports?**

- Number 7! My all time favourite number!

**48. How's Your Personal Mug?**

- White and dark blue (Ryonan colours), and it has a chibi smiling me on it :D

**49. Who Sent This To You?**

- Yukaeshi-chan…

**50. Why Did You Fill This Up?**

- It's so hilarious!

**            Sendoh was now done answering the questions, his smile still plastered onto his face as he sent it back to Yukaeshi and to the rest of his teammates, when he heard his phone rang. He picked it up.**

            "Akira!" a voice at the end of the line said.

            "Uh… Chiryusei-chan?" Sendoh grinned.

            "Of course, baka! Did you forget about the dinner tonight?" Chiryusei asked.

            Sendoh looked at the clock. 8:03 pm. "Uh, no, I'm on my way…" he sweatdropped.

            "Okay then, I'll see you, Akira! Ja!" Chiryusei hung up, and Sendoh rushed away…

_A/N #4: And to quote E.C-imoto, "Anyone who can find a cure for writer's block would be rich"…. How true… ^^; Anyway, please read and review~!_


End file.
